<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Peace for Brock by BattyBlues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122473">No Peace for Brock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyBlues/pseuds/BattyBlues'>BattyBlues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I didn't even know what I was doing for the last one, idk man they're just there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyBlues/pseuds/BattyBlues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker and Miles Morales visit Eddie Brock to say hi... again. Except this time! Ice cream was not had. A shame.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>but here we are - Relationship, no one here should be a parental guardian really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Peace for Brock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again! I wrote it because I wanted to. I make no promises of quality.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mr. Eddie! Mr. Eddie!" </p><p> </p><p>A large gray lump of a man was slouched into a worn down red armchair. Tired eyes peeked out of the pulled hood. Despite being completely slumped into the cushion with oversized headphones blasting “The Sounds of Meditation”, he wasn’t surprised by the sudden shrill intrusion. After all, with Venom as a companion, high alert was never not an option. <br/>Eddie turned his head enough for the bulky headphones to slip behind one ear and enough to see one pair of wide masked eyes leaning over his armchair. He really needed to start closing that window. <br/>He didn’t say anything, opting to do a full stretch instead, abandoning the couch potato comfort. After scooting to a proper sitting position and scratching his cheek, he squinted as if it were too bright and looked around. “Where’s the other-” </p><p>Before he could finish, a similar pair of masked eyes were suddenly staring directly at him. “Gyuh!- right, yes, the invisible child.” <br/><br/></p><p>Miles snickered and high fived Peter, leaving Eddie to make his way towards the kitchen. </p><p>“Hi Mr. Eddie! Hi Venom!” The spider kids echoed each other like a script. It was obvious they did this often enough.</p><p><br/>Venom appeared from Eddie’s hood like a serpent and then a clawed hand followed in order to wave at the boys. <b>“Hello spiderlings.”</b></p><p>“Beaten any bad guys lately?” Eddie chimed in while he scavenged through his near empty fridge.</p><p><br/>“Nah, Mr. America says we’re still not ready for solo missions. But! There was this one lady that almost fell at the train station and I caught her!” Peter was obviously thoroughly enthused by his heroic feat and Eddie gave a short applause. <br/><br/></p><p>“Nice, nice. One day you’ll be stopping trains with your webs or something.” <br/><br/></p><p>“You really think so!?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Anything’s possible. You’ve got like super strength or something. But what about you, smaller Spider? Any cool stories to tell?” </p><p><br/>Miles put a hand on his chin in thought.<br/>And then they went on his hips... while still being in thought.<br/><br/>Both Venom and Peter stared at the tinier Spider, mimicking curious gazes. And when it got quiet for a little too long, Eddie looked up from his food hunt as well. <br/><br/></p><p>“Oh! I got an A on my chemistry test. And I saved a cat from a tree.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Chemistry? Aren’t you like 4?” <br/><br/></p><p>“No!? I’m 11!”<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>“He is smarter than you Eddie.”</b>
</p><p>“That I know. Both of them are. And they’ll make great superher- hey! He's smarter than you too.” </p><p>
  <b>“No Eddie. I am from an advanced species. I am smarter than all of you.” </b>
</p><p>“And yet you live here with me.” </p><p><b>“Hm… Fair.”</b> <br/><br/></p><p>"Venom thinks I'm smart." Miles puffed up proudly, only to look up as Peter placed his hands on his shoulders. </p><p>“So! Do you want to see what me and Miles learned over at the Avengers base?” Peter began leaning forward ever so slightly over Miles. The younger boy didn’t seem to mind the sudden additional weight to him. What he did mind however, was the sudden Spider Sense that went off for the both of them. </p><p>But before either of them could react, both were suddenly grappled by Venom and tossed into the kitchen, away from the window they had come through. Eddie was pulled the opposite way and quickly enveloped by the symbiote.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “How much danger are we talking, V?” </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“Hm… Just one… Smells like lunch.”</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> “You can’t eat people! Especially not in front of kids! We’ve talked about this!” </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“This one. We don’t like this one Eddie.” </em> </b>
</p><p>Before Eddie could question who, a familiar and not too friendly voice rang out from the still open window. <br/><br/></p><p>God, he really needed to close that window. <br/><br/></p><p>“Knock, knock. I’d like to speak to resident Edward Brock. Are you home?” Red and gold armor hovered outside of the window about a foot away from the actual windowsill. It shined like what Eddie would assume seeing an angel would have looked like… but the more accurate terrifying ones with thousands of eyes and fire burning behind it.</p><p>Though, when Venom leaned out of the window, said armor drifted backwards. “Ah, you… <em> Venom. </em>” The way his name was said sounded as disgusted as the expression hidden behind the mask. </p><p><b><br/>“...Lunch.”</b> Venom responded in kind. It quickly followed with Venom grumbling and slowly slinking back to reveal Eddie’s forever tired form. The man propped his arms on the window after giving an awkward small salute. “Ah. Stark. Long time no see. What do you need from me?” The two hadn’t done anything ‘bad’ as of late so there was no real reason to be awkward. He continued to fidget as if he was being accused of a crime he was most certainly guilty for. </p><p>On the outside, it’d look as if Eddie was really nervous being around someone like <em> the </em>Tony Stark. On the inside however, the reality was just that he didn’t know how to act around people… especially not around supers who classified him as a potential threat to society. Which, in hindsight, was fair. But he and Venom were clean. They only helped people! ...And created a few casualties along the way, but those were small details. Morally gray dust under the rug even. <br/><br/></p><p>“Right… Edward.” <br/><br/></p><p><b>“Don’t call us that.” </b>Eddie cleared his throat and made a small ‘uh’ noise before shrugging. He only had so much control over Venom- at least that was his excuse. <br/><br/></p><p>“...Brock.” The mask opened to reveal Tony’s face, and then opened more until only his legs were secured by the Iron Man suit. “Listen, I really don’t have all day. I’ve got the boy scout to deal with in 30. And some other stuff you probably wouldn’t understand to deal with after. Busy schedule. Jobs and all.” The moment the words left him, he pinched the bridge of his nose. The boy scout’s voice echoed in his brain about being nice and not causing a scene. “I guess, thanks for babysitting, but I need to collect the children- who might I add, have trackers in their suits- so they can be escorted home.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Eddie, can we eat him? He’s made himself vulnerable.” </em> </b>
</p><p>“No!”  Eddie responded out loud even though Venom didn’t. <br/><br/></p><p>“<em> Excuse </em> me?” Stark’s eyes narrowed. His nanotech crept around his hand slowly, assessing the danger of the situation he’d be in.<br/><br/></p><p>“No, not you. <em> You </em>can have the Spiders. I don’t tell them to come here. They’re breaking and entering most of the time.” Eddie shuffled further to the side of the window. “You’ve been found out… Spiders…?” His living room and kitchen were right across from each other and the two spiders were nowhere to be seen.  </p><p><em><br/>“...V, where are the kids?” </em>Eddie tried to keep a calm face while having a casual mental conversation with his symbiotic other half.</p><p><b>“</b> <b> <em>They have escaped.”</em> </b></p><p>
  <em> “Where?!” </em>
</p><p><b> <em>“They requested we not say. It is a game of hiding and seeking. We turned away to honor their rules.” </em> </b> <br/><br/></p><p>“Uh…” Eddie ruffled the back of his hair as he slowly turned to look at Stark. <br/><br/></p><p>“<em> Uh?” </em>Stark echoed with something Eddie could recognize as disbelief- or maybe disgust. “Brock what did you do?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Nothing! They were here and now they aren’t! I told you, they do what they want around here. I have no control over children!” Eddie quickly stepped to the side as Tony was back in full armor and stepping through the window. “Spiders your angry… dad is here to come pick you up.”<br/><br/></p><p>“I’m not their- why would you even <em>say that</em>? I’m not their dad- one of them has a dad! At best I’d be a cool uncle not an angry dad. I’m not even angry! I’m just-” Tony heaved a loud and annoyed sigh, trying to calm down. Somehow in the matter of moments, Eddie managed to get under his skin. The boy scout should have came to collect. Or Thor even. “Why am I wasting my time with you. F.R.I.D.A.Y can you scan for Underroos and Spider-Kid?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Underroos… Spider-kid? Those are terrible nicknames…” Eddie mumbled under his breath.<br/><br/></p><p>“I’m not about to listen to a man that looks like he hasn’t bathed in <em> several </em> weeks tell me how I should nickname my mentees.” His AI scanned the room, and then the entire building. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid they aren’t in the building, Mr. Stark.” F.R.I.D.A.Y echoed in his suit.</p><p>“What do you mean they aren’t in the building? Pinpoint their trackers.”</p><p>“I am unable to locate them. Their last known trace was in this very room. My scanners indicate they’ve been deactivated.” F.R.I.D.A.Y responded. </p><p>“They shouldn’t be able to do that!?” Tony was in the middle of Eddie’s apartment, looking left and right, trying not to panic about losing two children that were 100% his responsibility considering the two were enrolled in a quaint 'after school engineering program' that definitely had nothing to do with superhero training.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“They are smart spiderlings.”</b>
</p><p>“Miles did get an A on a chemistry test today.” Eddie added to Venom’s assessment as if that would help. <br/><br/></p><p>It didn’t. </p><p>It only made Tony’s faceplate move so he could glare at them. <br/><br/>“Listen.” Tony’s voice was strained. “Help me find these two kids. The repercussions of not finding them is not only angry parents and guardians, but having to listen to Captain America’s two hour spiel on irresponsibility.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wh-?! Why am I being dragged into this?” </p><p> </p><p>“Because they were in <em> your </em> home and you’re already on thin ice with the Avengers after Venom’s last ‘heroic escapade’.” At this point, Tony was right in front of Eddie with a finger pointed at his chest. <br/><br/></p><p>A growl that admitted from Eddie when Stark prodded him, but he quickly cleared his throat to shut Venom up. “Fair point… We’ll help.” <b>“No.”</b> “...I’ll help.” Seeing Stark’s hard stare, he added. “I may have an idea or two where they might be hiding.”<br/>Now wasn’t the best time to mention that the spiders played hide and seek with Venom to practice their stealth... Definitely wasn’t the best time to mention that they were getting better at it, being able to bypass Venom’s sight… and sometimes smell if they were going the extra mile. “I’ll check the floors. Might be a good idea to check if they’ve gone through a window…”</p><p>“Don’t,” Tony bit his tongue. He refrained from instinctively telling Eddie to ‘not tell him what to do’ and instead said, “Don’t… forget to check vents too.” Before he could get a word in, Stark was already flying out of the building to check the perimeter. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Just me and you buddy.”</p><p>
  <b>“We will not help the Iron Man.” </b>
</p><p>“Don’t think of it as helping him! Think of it as helping me! Because if I don’t, he’ll be mad at me!”</p><p><b>“Eat him.”</b> </p><p>“Venom.” </p><p>
  <b>“...”</b>
</p><p>“Venom!”</p><p><b>“Fine.”</b> </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>Eddie knocked on a once boarded up dumbwaiter. The apartment he lived in was old, but it had enough nooks and crannies for two superpowered children to have a field day in. This particular spot was one of the harder ones to find if you didn't know where to look. </p><p>“Alright it’s been a good game and you guys win. But I don’t need Stark blowing a gasket and trying to throw me out a building.”</p><p>
  <b>“He wouldn’t-”</b>
</p><p>“I know Venom, I know.” <br/><br/></p><p>In the darkness of the box, and by way of how damaged it was, the entire mini elevator shaft, two sets of eyes opened and stared right at Eddy. It was an eerie moment that screamed ‘scary movie’ but he shoved that thought aside and moved out of the way for them. First, a black an red spider -Miles- reappeared into the material world as he carefully crawled out of the box and to the floor. He moved as if he’d set off a mine if he wasn’t absolutely sure about his footing. </p><p>Instead of the red and blue spider that should have followed, coming out of the darkness was a pure stealth black spider kid to camouflage with the scenery. That was one of Peter’s new suit features that Venom thought was particularly stylish. </p><p><br/>Instead of climbing to the floor, Peter stayed on the wall, opting to ‘sit’ there. “How’d you know?” <br/><br/></p><p>Eddy feigned a hurt expression. “I’m a master of the game. You don’t think I could find-”<br/><br/></p><p>“Venom told you didn’t he?” Eddie couldn’t see it but he could tell Miles was smirking up at him. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>“The Iron Man was becoming a nuisance. The integrity of the game had to be forfeited.” </b>
</p><p>“Play time’s over. You’re gonna get me in trouble if you hide away any longer. Especially since you un-baby proofed your suits. He’s real upset about that by the way.” Seeing those masked eyes go wide, Eddy sighed and rolled his eyes. “But… he’s on the other side of the building right now so if you escape now he might not notice you immediately.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Miles we’ve gotta pull the plug. The warden's on the prowl. Time for plan Spider Escape.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Spider Escape! Also it's almost dinner time too!” Miles jumped forward, taking off back towards Eddy’s apartment. In one moment he was running and in another, he vanished in thin air. </p><p>Peter was right behind him, tumbling into a standing position after he leapt off the wall. “I’m not putting the training wheels back on!” He called out as he ran after Miles. </p><p> </p><p>“I… couldn’t begin to stop you...” Eddy mumbled. He stood there for a moment until he realized those two were going the exact same way he needed to go. Home. </p><p>Once again, a large gray lump of a man was slouched into a worn down red armchair. Tired eyes peeked out of the pulled hood. However, when he reached to grab his headphones a gust of wind bursted through the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Brock! You’re supposed to be-” <br/><br/></p><p>“Window. Three minutes and counting. You could spend your time scolding me or you could catch the Spiders. They’re pretty fast though. Probably two streets away by now.”<br/><br/></p><p>With an annoyed sigh, Tony headed towards the window. Though, before he got all the way through, Stark looked back. “You’re an insufferable man,” Upon seeing Venom in some snake like form he added, “<em> but </em> … If you need help,” Tony looked around the shabby apartment, tempering the disgust that adorned his face. “...Uh, the Boy Scout would be glad to give it. Especially if it gets your <em> friend </em>into better habits… Like not eating people.” There was a strain in his voice as he so obviously tried to play nice. The entire, mostly one sided, interaction managed to increase the awkwardness between the two further proving to Tony Stark that it was probably better to just have said nothing at all. It made him further question why the spider kids would want to hang out in a place like- The thought of the kids snapped his attention back to the present and he quickly turned out the window. “Anyway, I’m leaving now. Have fun with,” Tony gave a vague gesture to the apartment and then to Eddy before flying out. </p><p> </p><p>“....Right.”</p><p>
  <b>“We could-”</b>
</p><p>“No, Venom. For the hundredth time. Besides, that’d prove his point or something.”</p><p>
  <b>“...Hm… Should at least get groceries.” </b>
</p><p>“I just want to know true peace through the sounds of meditation. Just once.”</p><p> </p><p>(Spoiler alert: He does not get to know true peace.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>